User blog:Nuclrdmntr/St. Patrick, the Leprechaun Menace
I had a friend who jokingly made a champion concept to take the piss out of his Irish background and also out of me and my champion concept crafting. Naturally, that gave me the idea to make a new champion based on that (sad sad me). This is just meant to be a Leprechuan with 5 percieved abilities that I thought it should have, adapted from his piss-take. Enjoy! Abilities } |description=All enemies damaged by St. Patrick's abilities leave a Rainbow Trail which lasts for 3 seconds. St. Patrick gains movement speed every second he stays on the trail, stacking up to 3 times. Everytime St. Patrick damages a champion affected by Rainbow Trail, he steals gold from that champion equal to of the damage dealt (e.g. if an ability deals 110 damage and St. Patrick is lvl 1, 2.2 gold is leeched). This works with item active effects like Hextech Gunblade. This gold is stored in his Pot 'O' Gold but can be used normally in the item shop. Once he has 100 gold in his Pot 'O' Gold, he can use his ultimate. After his Pot 'O' Gold has 100 gold stored in it any gold stolen from Luck of the Irish is given to St. Patrick normally. }} } |description= St. Patrick shoots two rainbows that arc away from him in opposite directions (to the left and to the right, both arcing forward), dealing magic damage to all enemies they pass through. After 0.6 seconds when they meet they explode in an area to deal magic damage. While the rainbows are exploding St. Patrick has a 0.5-second window to activate Rainbow Shift. |description2 = St. Patrick teleports to the center of the rainbow explosion for no cost. |leveling= |range=850 |cooldown=11 |cost= |costtype=Mana }} } |description= After 0.3 seconds, St. Patrick summons a shower of shoes that fall in an area, dealing magic damage and applies a stack of Shoes Hurt! to all affected enemies that slows for 3 seconds. When an enemy has 3 stacks of Shoes Hurt!, he is stunned for 1 second instead and the stacks are reset. |leveling= |range=900 |cooldown=1.5 |cost= |costtype=Mana }} } |description= Launches a rainbow in a line, dealing magic damage and leaving a Rainbow Trail on the ground. The last champion affected is launched backwards towards St. Patrick by half their distance to St. Patrick when the ability animation ends. |leveling= |range=950 |cooldown=15, 14, 13, 12, 11 |cost= |costtype=Mana }} } |description= St. Patrick summons a Pot 'O' Gold that lasts for 2.5 seconds. It makes all enemies in an area around it attempt to walk towards it. All enemies affected can take full action apart from movement and abilities that move them. The first champion to reach it causes the pot to explode stunning that champion for 3 seconds and stunning and damaging all other enemies depending on how close they were. St. Patrick can also deactivate this ability early, causing the same effects and damage. This uses up all the gold in his Pot 'O' Gold. |leveling= |cooldown=120, 105, 90 |range=800 |cost= |costtype=Gold }} Category:Custom champions